Aga Muhlach
Ariel Aquino Muhlach"Aga Muchlach biography". IMDB. Retrieved 2014-06-13. (born August 12, 1969), commonly known as Aga Muhlach, is a multi-award winning Filipino actor and product endorser. He is considered as one of the top dramatic actors in the Philippines. He was introduced to the entertainment industry using his real name "Ariel Muhlach" at the age of seven when he appeared in the 1975 film May Isang Tsuper ng Taksi''and the 1976 film, ''Babaing Hiwalay Sa Asawa,Babaing Hiwalay Sa Asawa. Dir. Ishmael Bernal. Perf. Amalia Fuentes, Vic Vargas, Marianne de la Riva, Eddie Garcia. 1976. Film. but he only became well known (under his new screen name "Aga Muhlach") with the success of the 1984 film Bagets,"All grown up: 30 years after 'Bagets'". ABS-CBN News. Retrieved 2014-06-13. after which he became a popular matinee idol. As of October 2015, during the 60th birthday of ABS-CBN President Charo Santos-Concio, Muhlach confirmed that he is now returned to original home network ABS-CBN after more than 3 years stint with TV5 Biography Early life Aga Muhlach was born at 2:30 PM on August 12, 1969 at Galang Maternity Clinic in Santa Cruz, Manila. The rest of his family consists of two sisters, Arlene and Almira, a half-brother named Aj, and his parents Alvaro Amador Muhlach and Anita Adies Aquino. He finished high school at the Aquinas School"Aga Muhlach, sa pulitika naman magpapasikat". Pinoy Paparazzi. Retrieved 2014-06-13. and entered the San Beda College to study Commerce. He discontinued his studies when he began to concentrate on his acting career."Mendiola - Noteable [sic Bedan Alumni"]. Retrieved 2014-06-13. Muhlach's family has other connections to show business. His father is a younger brother of the former leading dramatic actress Amalia Fuentes; his cousin, Niño Muhlach, was the leading child actor of the 1970s; his brother Aj Muhlach was a member of boy band XLR8; and his two sisters are also actresses. His family has Spanish, German, and Chinese roots. His family tree can be traced back to Santander, Spain; the name "Muhlach" was originally "Mühlacker". Muhlach's wife Charlene Gonzales is also part Spanish. Acting career 1970s–1980s: Teenage years He began his career as a child actor in the 1975 film, May Isang Tsuper ng Taksi and 1976 film, Babaing Hiwalay Sa Asawa; his aunt Amalia Fuentes was the lead in the latter film. At this point he was still using his real name in the credits. He also appeared in the 1980 film Aguila which starred Fernando Poe Jr. and Christopher de Leon. At fourteen, Muhlach was cast as one of the male leads in Viva Entertainment's 1984 film, Bagets. The film, which is about typical teenage life in the 80s, also starred William Martinez, Herbert Bautista, J.C. Bonin, and Raymond Lauchengco. As the majority of the target audience could relate to the story, the film was a success,"Aga recalls firsts as 'Bagets' star". ABS-CBN News. Retrieved 2014-06-14. and Muhlach became a popular matinee idol. As a result of his popularity, he was cast in the title role in Miguelito, Ang Batang Rebelde, in which he portrayed a rebellious teenager in conflict with his mother."Miguelito, Ang Batang Rebelde (1985)". Manunuri. Retrieved 2014-06-13. He was nominated for "Best Supporting Actor" in the FAMAS Awards,"Famas Awards - 1986". IMDB. Retrieved 2014-06-13. and "Best Actor" in the Gawad Urian Awards."Miguelito: Batang rebelde - Awards". IMDB. Retrieved 2014-06-14. He was paired with Janice de Belen in the 1986 film, Super-Wan-Tu-Tri, alongside Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto, and Joey de Leon.Super-Wan-Tu-Tri. Perf. Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto, and Joey de Leon. 1986. Film. The next year, he received his first acting award at the 1987 Gawad Urian Awards for "Best Supporting Actor" for his performance in the 1986 film, Napakasakit, Kuya Eddie."Gawad Urian Award - 1987". IMDB. Retrieved 2014-06-14. 1990s: Mature roles With a younger generation of actors emerging, Muhlach took on the challenge of more mature roles, increasing his stock as one of the top matinee idols. Hiring publicist Ethel Ramos as his manager, he developed into one of the top dramatic actors of the 1990s."FIRST READ ON PEP: Manay Ethel Ramos officially out of Aga Muhlach's career". Pep.ph. Retrieved 2014-06-14. He was the male lead in light-hearted chick flick films Bakit Labis Kitang Mahal (1992) and Sana Maulit Muli (1995) with leading lady Lea Salonga, Bakit Pa Kita Minahal (1994) with Kris Aquino and Ruffa Gutierrez, Basta't Kasama Kita (1995) with Dayanara Torres, Ikaw Pa Rin Ang Iibigin (1998) with Aiko Melendez, and Dahil May Isang Ikaw (1999) with Regine Velasquez, as well as starring in more serious dramas: Nag-Iisang Bituin(1994) with Vilma Santos, Sinungaling Mong Puso (1992) with Gabby Concepcion, Bayarang Puso (1996) with Lorna Tolentino, and Sa Aking Mga Kamay (1996) with Christopher de Leon among others. He also branched out into television sitcoms including his first as a lead in ABS-CBN's Oki Doki Doc from 1993 to 2000.Oki Doki Dok. Dir. Danni Caparas and Johnny Manahan. Perf. Aga Muhlach and Agot Isidro. ABS-CBN. 1993. TV Series. The series had a film spin-off entitled Oki Doki Doc: The Movie produced by Star Cinema in 1996."Oki Doki Dok The Movie". Star Cinema. Retrieved 2014-06-14. 2000s–present: A "leading man" of his generation In the 2000s, Muhlach appeared in a number of television series such as Da Body En Da Guard (2001), Da Pilya En Da Pilot (2001), OK Fine Whatever (2003), and the continuation of Oki Doki Dok, That's My Doc (2007). After 18 years at ABS-CBN, Muhlach transferred his home network to TV5 in 2011 to focus on his television projects."Aga Muhlach leaves ABS-CBN". ABS-CBN News. Retrieved 2014-06-14. His last project with ABS-CBN was M3: Malay Mo Ma-develop in 2010, and In the Name of Love with Star Cinema. In 2013, there were discussions about Muhlach teaming up with his former leading actress, Lea Salonga for the third time."Aga Muhlach preps for reunion movie with Lea Salonga". Inquirer.net. Retrieved 2014-07-01. Political pursuits Public service doesn't require seeking an elective post. You can do good and start with your own family. You can set the right direction. That way, you're also setting a good example to other people in the hope that they will do the same. — Aga Muhlach"The taming of Aga Muhlach". Philstar. 2003-09-18. Retrieved 2014-06-14. In August 2012, Muhlach announced that he would run for Congressman in the fourth district of Camarines Sur (or 1st district of Nueva Camarines if it becomes a province) in the May 2013 elections."Actor Aga Muhlach bid for congress in Fuentebella’s turf". Bicol Today. Retrieved 2014-07-01. He was to run under the administration Liberal Party of President Benigno "Noynoy" Aquino III, allied with LRay Villafuerte and Lenie Robredo, and opposing the incumbent representative Arnulfo Fuentebella's son, Felix William "Wimpy" Fuentebella of the Nationalist People's Coalition through the United Nationalist Alliance."Aga Muhlach, Fuentebella in 2013 Camarines Sur face-off ?". GMA Network. Retrieved 2014-07-01. On December 21, 2012, however, the Commission on Elections annulled Muhlach and Charlene Gonzales registration in San Jose, Camarines Sur due to lack of residency status."Aga Muhlach may be disqualified from joining 2013 polls—Brillantes". Inquirer.net. Retrieved 2014-07-01. Although Muhlach tried to appeal to the local court, the plea was denied. Nevertheless, on January 15, 2013, the Philippine Court of Appeals in Manila ordered the Election Commission to include Muhlach and Gonzales in the list for San Jose, Camarines Sur, as they were both registered voters in the province. This allowed Muhlach to run for a congressional seat in the Partido area."Aga Muhlach's congressional bid gets green light as CA orders his inclusion on voters' list". GMA Network. Retrieved 2014-07-01. The elections in May 2013 resulted in Muhlach's opponent being declared the winner by more than 2,500 votes."Aga Muhlach loses to ruling Bicol dynasty". Manila Times. Retrieved 2014-07-01. Muhlach and his supporters tried to protest, claiming that they were being cheated, but their protests were turned down."Aga Muhlach loses CamSur congressional bid". Philstar. Retrieved 2014-07-01. Muhlach eventually accepted the results,"Aga Muhlach loses interest in politics: "Hindi ako magnanakaw.”". Pep.ph. Retrieved 2014-07-01. and decided to focus on his acting career."Aga Muhlach: Life after May 13, 2013". Philstar. Retrieved 2014-07-01. Personal life In the early days of his acting career, he was often turned down for roles. For example, Lily Monteverde, a Regal Films producer turned him down many times after Douglas Quijano, talent manager, had introduced Muhlach and the film Bagets to her. Muchlach also had problems managing his finances and was often without money. in the early 90s he was given upbeat projects In 1992, Lily Monteverde produced Sinungaling among Puso with Vilma Santos which gained Aga Muhlach his Best Supporting Actor he gained notoriety for his on and off again relationship with Janice De Belen as they started in Pakasalan Mo Ako with co actors John Estrada and Gabby Concepcion. In 1990-1999 he was the most paid actor he was paired with Aiko Melendez, (1994,1997)Kris Aquino,(1993, 1994)) Ruffa Gutierrez, Giselle Toengi. (1999) Mikee Coujangco, (1994,1998,) Regine Velasquez, (1999, 2001, 2012) Lorna Tolentino, (1996) Carmina Villaroel, (1994, 1996) and Maricel Laxa, (1994) Dawn Zulueta (1993) Beauty Queen Dayanara Torres (1995) and Lea Salonga, (1992, 1995) Alice Dixson, Snooky Serna (1991) in the 2000s he worked with then controversial sex goddess Joyce Jimenez in 2001 on sitcom TV in Da Body en Da Guard and even in romantic com film in Narinig Mo Na Ba Ang Latest? In 2001 he starred in the box office hit Pangako Ikaw Lang with Velasquez In 2002 he starred with future box office actresses Claudine Barretto in Kailangan Kita in 2002, and Dubai 2005, Kung Ako Na Lang Sana (2003) with Sharon Cuneta Kristine Hermosa in All My Life 2004, A Love Story with Maricel Soriano and Angelica Panganiban in 2007, and 2008 with Anne Curtis in When Love Begins. And 2011's In The Name Of Love with Angel Locsin. To date he is the most influential leading man whose career spends a three-decade box office hype to movie goers from drama to romantic comedy. Romantic relationships In 1986, 17-year-old Muhlach got Janice de Belen pregnant after being paired up in the film, Super-Wan-Tu-Tri. De Belen announced her pregnancy on a primetime television and said that Muhlach had asked her to marry him, but that she had refused as they were still young."Janice: Aga asked me to marry him before". ABS-CBN News. Retrieved 2014-06-14. Muhlach's father was also against the marriage because of their ages."Publicly pregnant". Philstar. Retrieved 2014-06-14. De Belen gave birth to Luigi "Igi Boy" Muhlach, Muhlach's first child. In 1993, he was linked romantically with Puerto Rican former Miss Universe and 1995 film Basta't Kasama Kita leading actress Dayanara Torres."Dayanara Torres: Life is a dance". Philstar. 2006-11-12. Retrieved 2014-06-14. Reports said that Muhlach had been intending to follow Torres to Puerto Rico and marry her, but did not because he chose his acting career over personal matters. The couple dated for about three to four years. Married life Muhlach married Charlene Gonzalez in 2001. They started dating only after he asked for her parents' permission to get engaged to her. They met through Gonzalez's cousin and his former co-star, J.C. Bonnin, when he was 16 years old. They met again during the 1994 Binibining Pilipinas pageant in which he was the judge and she was the sixth-placed contestant. She was also his co-star in Oki Doki Doc, where they became friends. They got married on May 28, 2001 in St. Joseph the Worker Parish in Pacdal, Baguio City, less than a year after their engagement. They have twins named Atasha and Andres. Legacy When I do a project, I give it my all...I don't want to pressure myself with the idea of awards. Neither do I want to be complacent because I won one recently. After winning, I try to forget about it and treat each project like it's my first. — Aga Muhlach"Reminiscing with Aga Muhlach". Inquirer.net. Retrieved 2014-06-14. Muhlach is considered as one of the most bankable actors in the Philippine entertainment industry."Top 5: The Kings of Star Cinema". Star Cinema. Retrieved 2014-07-01. He is known for being one of the Philippine cinema's leading men of romantic dramas, being partnered up with well-known leading ladies such as Lea Salonga, Sharon Cuneta, Claudine Barretto, Maricel Soriano, Angel Locsin, Regine Velasquez, and Anne Curtis. He is also claimed as a multi-media product endorser, a role model to Filipinos of all ages, a supporter of underprivileged children, a matinee idol, and multi-award winning actor."Aga Muhlach recalls his colorful showbiz career for Inside the Cinema". Pep.ph. Retrieved 2014-07-01. Filmography Film Television *''Hapi House'' (IBC 13, 1987–1989) *''Oki Doki Doc'' (ABS-CBN, 1992) *''Star Drama Presents'' (ABS-CBN, 1993–2001) *''ASAP'' (1995-present) (ABS-CBN) * Da Body en da Guard (ABS-CBN, 2001) * Da Pilya en da Pilot (ABS-CBN, 2001) * Ok Fine Whatever (ABS-CBN, 2002) * Ok Fine 'To Ang Gusto Nyo (ABS-CBN, 2005) * OK Fine, Oh Yes (ABS-CBN, 2006) * That's My Doc (ABS-CBN, 2007) * M3 (Malay Mo Ma-develop) (ABS-CBN, 2010) * Pinoy Explorer (TV5, 2011–2013) * Let's Ask Pilipinas (TV5, 2013–2014) * Pinoy Boyband Superstar (ABS-CBN, 2016)